Un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie ?
by Sasuxsakugirl
Summary: Un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie ? Résume dans le chapitre un de la Fanfiction ...
1. Chapter 1

Sasusaku : Une nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie ?

Résume :

Sakura haruno est une jeune fille de 17 qui vis avec ses soeurs , Hinata , Ino , Temari,Ten Ten et sa mère Tsunade . Leur père est mort quand elles avaient entre 5 et 6 ans. Leur mère était seule depuis ce jour . Du moins c'est ce quelles pensaient qu'elles pensaient , un mois plus tôt, elles découvrirent que leur mère s'était mariée en secret il y a 6 mois, et qu'elle et quelle avait décider de les faire déménager dans une grande maison avec son mari Kakashi . Mais Tsunade avait oublié un détail … (NDA: lequel ? Lisez la fic :P )

Chapitre 1

...:Oh , La vielle je pars pas c'est la maison que papa nous à laisser en plus je le connais pas se Kakashier . Je pars pas d'ici un point c'est tout .

La vielle : Sakura de

c'est moi qui décide alors tu vas nous suivre que tu le veule ou pas demain ont pars !

c'est Kakashi espèce d'ignorante

Et pour terminer des soeurs ne sont pas contre pourquoi tu est toujours la rebelle de la maison

Sakura : Parce que je veux , je reste un point c'est tout .

La vielle : C'est ce qu'ont verra .

Le lendemain matin :

...:Sakura réveille toi!

Sakura : ZzzzzZzzzzz ….LAISSE MOI DORMIR LA VIELLE ….ZZZZZZZZ …

Ino : SAKURA

Saku : QUOI ENCORE...( en voyant Ino )...Ah salut Ino ...( anarchisante … ) Merde il est quelle heure ?

Ino : Ne te fâche pas . Il est midi.

Sakura : *tiens je suis pas dans ma chambre ont dirait... * Ino ne me dis pas que s'est ce que je pense .

Ino : Oui mais calme-toi ! Dans 10 min ont est arrivé elle voulait pas que je te réveille parce qu'elle voulais pas encore une fois ce disputer avec toi elle voulais pas t'avoir dans ses pattes …

Sakura : Merci Ino de m'avoir réveille -.- même si c'est un peu trop tard ! Mais elle est où ?

Temari: Dans sa voiture on rentrait pas toutes dedans donc elle nous à mis dans le camion de déménagement .

Sakura : La salop*.Temari tu sais ou sont mes fringues ?

Temari : Non.

Hinata: M..moi j..e sais où ils s...sont. Ils sont dans le carton juste derrière Ten-Ten .

Sakura:Tu peux me les passer Ten-Ten .

Ten-Ten : yes sister Tiens attrape . (les lance )

Sakura : Merci

J ai eu juste le temps de m'habiller avant que le camion ne s'arrêta et que la porte da pierrier s'ouvrit . C'est à ce moment que je l'ai vu cette vielle peau le sourire aux lèvres ...

Tsunade : Oh comme je vois tu t est réveillé … -.- merde moi qui voulais tout décharger sans avoir à me prendre la tête -.- mais 'un autre cote j'avait raison hier en te disant que tu viendrais. Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de garder cette boîte de somnifère . (grand sourire ) Il a suffis que je les cache dans ton dessert au Nutella .( NDA : c'est un coup bas ça , c'est diabolique , même moi je serais tomber dedans qui aurais osé soupçonner mon meilleur ami le Nutella … *.* ) Mouahaha .Le plan parfait .

A ce moment la je me suis levé et je me suis jeté sur Tsunade … du moins j ai essayé car bien sûr elle m'a évité et j ai pété la voiture juste derrière elle . Curieusement ce d'été pas celle de Tsunade ...

...: Ma voiture T.T

A ce moment la je tourna a tête en direction d'un homme avec des cheveux gris et une écharpe noir autour du cou .Comment pouvais t-il porter une écharper avec la chaleur qu'il y à et encore le plus bizarre c'est qu'est ce qu'il foutais la ?

Sakura : Désolé le vieux pour ta bagnole , t'avais qu'à pas la mettre la .

Le vieux en question : -.-

Tsunade : KAKASHI ! Mon chéri .

Tsunade se mise a courir vers le vieux et lui est sauté dans les bras .

Tsunade : Tu m'as manqué chéri .

Kakashi : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué .

Après avoir retiré mon poing du pare-brise de la voiture de Kakashi .J'ai du me retenir de laisser un soupire désespoir comment pouvais tel ce comporter comme ça comme une gamine ... Tsunade n'était pas chanceuse et surtout pas en matière d'homme . Elle tombait toujours des attardé , des fous échappé de l'asile comme je disait. Le dernier à faillis faire me tuer moi et mes soeurs tué il aimait jouer les savant fou et à essayé de faire des expérience sur nous . Depuis il moisi en prison . Un fois avoir fais signe aux filles de sortir de la camionnette et de les avoir regroupé on c'est dirigée vers les deux vieux...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Résume :

Un fois avoir fais signe aux filles de sortir de la camionnette et de les avoir regroupé on c'est dirigée vers les deux vieux.

Tsunade : Je vous présente Kakashi Hatake , mon mari et votre nouveau père ou beau père c'est comme vous voulez n'est ce pas Kakashi ?

Kakashi : Exactement Tsunade ^.^ Bonjour jeunes filles

Toutes les filles (sauf moi ): Bonjour Kakashi

Kakashi ma regardé genre ?.? , il y a eu un long silence avant que je lui dise avec ma voix la plus fausse : enchantée Kakashi

Kakashi : ^.^ Enfin trêve de bavardage rendrons d'apport avant de faire plus ample connaissance , il commence à faire froid .

Sakura : ( Non mais il ce fous de ma gueule il fais 25 ° à l'ombre O.o )

Venez j'ai une surprise pour vous suivez-moi . ( se tourna vers Tsunade ) Tu les à pas prévenu j'espère ?Sinon ça tombe à l'eau ...

Tsunade : Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est resté une surprise .

Kakashi : OK suivez-moi.

Moi et les filles on c'est regardé , toutes avec un regard d'angoisse et de peur … Quand Tsunade à une surprise pour nous c'est jamais bon signe la dernière fois quelle nous à dis qu'elle avais une surprise c est quand elle est nous à annoncé qu'on allé déménager et qu'elle été marier …

Nous sommes entré dans la fameuse maison qu'on allais emménager ,de dehors , elle avais un peinture jaune et on voyait qu'elle avait 3 étages . Quand Kakashi nous à ouvert la porte ont à constater qu'à gauche il y avais une salle à manger avec une grande table , au milieu un escalier en bois et à droite un salon avec un grand canapé tourné vers la grande télé plasma et deux petits canapés .

Kakashi : Les garçon levait vous !

Sakura : ( ...{NDA :temps de réaction }…...................) WTF !!! Mais qu'est …

J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que la canapé juste en face de nous ce retourna tout d'un coup

BOOM {NDA ; le Canapé qui tombe en arrière , pour ceux qui on pas compris...=D}

...: Naruto espèce d'idiot

...(2): Baka .

...(3): T'est un homme mort.

...(4): Tu m'as réveillé abruti.(NDA: Se lui la vous le connaissez )

Naruto : Désolé j'ai pas fait exprès . Je suis tombé en arrière c'est ta faute Sasuke c'est toi qui m'a fais peur en disant que Kakashi arrivais -.- quel idée de me pousser .

Sakura : ( celui la il à pas l'air très malin )

Sasuke : Hn.

Kakashi : Les garçon debout , un peu de tenu voyons je vais finir pas avoir honte moi -.-. Enfin bref les filles je vous présente Naruto.

Les garçons sauf le concerner : Notre idiot de service

Naruto: C'est pas vrai !

Hinata: -/////-

Kakashi : Shikamaru

Les garçons sauf le concerner : notre dormeur, …

Shikamaru : Jo Zzzzz quand est-ce qu'on va dans nos chambres je suis fatigué moi.

Temari : * le flemmard *

Sakura : (Nos chambres...{NDA: temps de réaction }................) Tsu...

Tsunade : chut!

Kakashi :Neji

Les garçons sauf le concerner : le plus calme ici .

Neji: Salut .

Sakura : Tsunade.

Tsunade: CHUT !

Ten-Ten : (pas mal )

La je commence à bouillir si elle e dis encore de la fermer je pète un câble aussi vrai que je m'appelle Sakura haruno.

Kakashi : Sai ,

Les garçons sauf le concerner : l'artiste de la famille et le pervers de service .

Sai : Bonjours jeunes filles .

Ino : ( Il est très blanc mais ça lui va bien ... )

Sakura : Tsunade il …..

Tsunade : CHUT!

Ah ce moment la tout le monde c'est tournée vers moi … Les filles , elles on fait un bas en arrière … Héhé elles savent déjà comment je marche .Kakashi lui il à pas bougé vu qu'il à du repenser à ça voiture . Quand aux garçons ils on rien compris

Sakura: Espèce de salo** tu vas m'écouter p*tain de m**de je suis pas ton chien pour que tu me dise Chut . Alors maintenant on va parler .{NDA: Quel beau langage désolé pour les âmes sensibles =D }

Tsunade : NON ! Ta gueule .

Sakura : Tu l'aura voulu.

Je me suis mise à lui fonça dessus vu qu'elle ce trouvais à côté de Kakashi c'est a dire en face de moi … Kakashi lui à flippé et c'est décalé Tsunade elle à pas bougé d'un millimètre j'étais à quelque centimètres d'elle et au moment où j'allait lui donner un coup de poing , quelqu'un c'est mis devant elle et m'as attrapée le poing … C'était le dernier des garçon que Kakashi n'avait pas présenter .D'abord il à paru surpris par ma force parce que je lui avais fait faire un pas en arrière mais après il m'as regardé intensément et sans m'en rendre compte j'avais relâche mon intention et il en à profité pour me baisser le poing … et pour s'approcher de moi ,

pour me chuchoter : hn...quel force …

Sa voix était tellement calme et envoutante , mais fallait que je me ressaisie je ne me suis jamais montré faible devant personne et ce n'était pas prés d'arriver avec ce petit merdeux dans son genre il va me le payer de s'être interposer entre moi et Tsunade et d'avoir réussi à me tenir tête du moins pendant quelques secondes …

Kakashi : Voici Sasuke

Les garçons sauf le concerner : L'iceberg

Pendant que les autres parlais moi j'en ai profiter pour vite retirer ma main de la sienne . Je le regarda de nouveau , puis j ai regarde ma main et je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait une peu de sang et en regardants la main de Sasuke je me suis rendu compte qu'il saignais , ben ouais fallait pas me chercher ,surtout pas le jour la je portait une grosse bague clouté . Ben oui j'ai un petit côté gotique , Je m'habille comme un garçon manqué et ont me reproche de ne jamais montrer mes formes même chose pour mes soeurs . Bon je le regarde avec ça main plein de sang et lui qui fait son malin

Sakura: Ca va ?

Sasuke : Hn. ( Sa main est couverte de sang )

Tsunade : Alors tu voulait me dire quoi ?

Les autres : -_-''

Sakura: Tu ne nous avait pas dis à moi et aux filles que Kakashi avait des enfants et en plus des mecs tu te fous de notre gueule n'est-ce pas les filles !

Les autres filles : OUI !

Tsunade : J'avait pas à vous le dire c'était une surprise.

Les filles ( très synchrone ) : Non mais tu est malade de nous cacher ça . VIELLE CHOUETTE .

Tsunade : CA SUFFI PRESENTEZ-VOUS ET APRES VOUS SERAIT PUNIS UNE FOIS FINI .

Hinata : M..oi c'..est H....Hina....ta

Temari: Temari enchantée

Ten-Ten : I am Ten-Ten

Ino : Ino ravis de faire votre connaissance .

Sakura : (chuchote ) Lèche cul.

Ino :Ta gueule moi au moins je suis polis je défonce pas la main des gens .

Sakura : Je l'ai pas fait exprès c'est ce crétin qui à mis sa main . Ah je me présent Sakura .

Les garçon (sauf Sasuke ) :o_O

Sasuke : Tu m'as traité de quoi ?

Tout le monde regardais comme ça : O.o je vois pas pourquoi .C'est vrai ce con n'avais pas à s'interposer .Mais à sa tête je vois que ça dois être la première fois qu'une fille lui tiens tête .Je lui souris , il est choqué … Yeseuh je suis la meilleure {NDA: Arrête de te lancer des fleures -.- }

Sakura : Con et sourd en plus de ça … Je vais répéter crétin C.R.é.T.I.N . C'est assez claire pour toi ou tu veux un dessin =D

Sasuke : Espèce de...

Tsunade et Kakashi : CA SUFFIT .

Kakashi :Ont à trouvé une belle punition pour vous . Vous partagez votre chambre ensemble Sasuke et Sakura .

Sakura et Sasuke : OoO { NDA: sans voix , ils sont sur le cul xD }

Tsunade : quand à vous autres les filles c'est moi qui déciderai de qui ira avec qui ...

Tout le monde : OH NON !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Tsunade : Les fille j'aimerais que vous alliez récupérer quelques cartons pour pas que le déménageur ai trop de à décharger , sauf toi Sakura et Sasuke vous vous me suivais ...

Kakashi : Les autres allez , les aidés les filles s'il vous plait ^.^

Tout le monde ( sauf Sakura et Sasuke ) : HAI

Quand tout le monde est sorti de la maison …

Tsunade : Bon Kakashi va vous montrer où ce trouve la chambre .

En montant les escalier

Kakashi : Suivez moi . Sasuke pour e qu'il en est de ta main dans la salle de bain j'ai mis une trousse de 1er secours , Tsunade m'avais dis que ça risquait d'être sanglant et je pense qu'elle avait raison …

Sakura : Le vieux on dirais que ma vielle à tout préparer qu'est ce qu'il y a de spéciale dans cette chambre pour que vous mettiez un trousse de 1er secours ? Et puis la maison vous venez aussi d'emménager ou vous habitiez déjà ici ?

Je m'étais accordé quelques oeillades dans un quelques chambres dont la porte n'étais pas fermé .Quelques cartons écrase trainais ...

Kakashi : et bien on est arrivé ce matin donc on à eu le temps de tout déballer et de tout ranger ^.^ Et ne m'appelle pas vieux s'il te plaît . Je ne connais pas très bien la maison mais je sais c'est que la chambres est au bout de ce couloir . Sasuke ne l'a pas vu non plus j'ai voulu garder la surprise vous avez une des chambres les plus spacieuse … Tiens on y est Il faut seulement monter les marches la pour accéder au troisième étage et à votre chambre...Euh ,,, moi je dois aller aider les autres j'avais décharger tes affaires Sakura ca te va ?

Sakura : Ouais ( Pourquoi il a l'air si peureux ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de spéciale cette chambre … )

Sasuke : (Hn … C'est pas dans les habitudes de Kakashi de ce barrer mais qu'est ce qu'il à encore mijoter … )

A ce moment la j'ai commencé à paniquer et à me diriger vers la porte , Sasuke lui me regardais comme si j'étais complétement perdue .Quand j'ai ouvert la porte...

Quelque minutes plus tôt du coté des autres :

Pendant qu'ils déchargeais les cartons les plus léger...

Ino : je m'inquiète pour Sakura

Le autres filles : nous aussi …

Sai : Je m'inquiète surtout pour Sasuke … C'est la 1ere fois qu'une fille lui tiens tête et aussi la 1ere fois qu'une fille le frappe il va pas le digérer il va la faire souffrir , je la plaindrais en tant normal mais la c'est surtout de lui que je plaint...

les autres mec : ouais

Neji :C'est aussi la 1ere fois qu'il parle ...D'habitude il réponds qu'en Hn...

Ten-Ten : Ah bon ?

Naruto : ouais c'est pas normal Sakura dois être spéciale même moi j'arrive pas le faire parler normalement j ai du apprendre le langage des Hn .

Tous les petit groupe était mort de rire , quand Kakashi est débarqué en courant des escaliers vers la porte d'entrée...

Kakashi : Attention cava exploser …

Le groupe : ?.?

{NDA :ATTENTION CE QUI VA SUIVRE EST DéCONSEILLE AUX AMES SENSIBLES}

…: KAKASHI , TSUNADE .BANDES D'ENC*** , REVENEZ ICI C'EST KOI CETTE BLAGUE DE M**** , ESPECES DE PISSEUX RAMENER VOTRE C*L ICI JE VAIS VOUS REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT SURTOUT A TOI LA VIELLE ...SURRISE , SURPRISE MON C*L …

NDA ( c'est à dire NDA = Note De l'Auteur(e) ) : Que C'est-il passer pour que Sakura , ce fâche autant ça vous le saurez dans le prochain Chapitre laissez un review si quelque chose vous plais ou vous dérange...


End file.
